7 Minutes In Heaven (Shippuden)
by DraconianKat
Summary: A group of one offs that only have the intro in common. I tried for lots of detail. friendly advise welcome. I also take requests.
1. Intro

The setting is a party a Sakura's house. The guests are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura(duh), Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I will be taking requests but understand I am not comfortable writing girl on girl, however I will write from a man's perspective if you have requested a girl. If this one goes well I will write one for the Akatsuki and for the older ninja like Kakashi. I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think.

Warning: It will get steamy. (Note: I will do my best not to put anything triggering but because I don't know every trigger please use your own discretion. If I think there is something triggering in that chapter I will post a warning.)

Knock

Knock

Knock

You open the door to see Sakura standing at your door looking suspiciously happy.

"Hey Sakura what are you scheming this time?" You ask.

You've known Sakura since your days at the academy and you've developed a sisterly type bond with her.

"I'm planning a party tonight and I came to invite you." She says seemingly innocent.

"Where is it gonna be?" You ask with a sigh and an eye roll knowing its going to be more than just an innocent party.

"My place, my parents are gone for the weekend so the timing is perfect."

"Alright I'm game for whatever fresh torture you have for us." you tease.

"Great! See you tonight!" Sakura shouts as she runs away.

You close the door and run a hand through your long (h/c) hair. You know you need to be ready for anything so you figure it's best you pick out your outfit now. You pick your favorite pair of black shorts and your favorite top.

Time Skip

You knock on Sakura's door and is answered by Ino.

"_-chan, glad you could make it. Sakura just announced the game we're going to play and I think you're going to love it."

"Oh boy..." You mutter as you walk in.

Ino leads you to where everyone else is and you sit yourself on the floor.

"_-chan, pick a card!" Sakura says as she fans out some cards for you to choose from.

"What are we playing?" you ask.

"7 minutes in heaven!" the girls all shout excitedly together.

 _Oh no! I knew she was up to something but this is just..._

"C'mon pick one already." Sakura insists getting impatient.

You grab a card and your seem to have knots and butterflies in your stomach at the same time. You take a deep breath and look at your card...


	2. Chapter 1: Neji (Updated)

Neji

"Who's got 15?" You ask as you scan the faces for a reaction. Then without a word and a very irritated look, Neji stood up. You followed him to the closet. He let you go in first, then he followed.

"7 minutes you two." Sakura reminded as she closed the closet doors and placed a chair in front.

Then there was silence. As your eyes adjusted to the dim light you could see Neji's figure resting up against the wall. You followed suit and did the same. You had always had a crush on Neji since you first met him, but even with his byakugan it seemed as if he didn't notice you.

"I guess you would rather be here with someone else huh?" you ask nervously. Normally you were a confident person, but this wasn't normal circumstances.

"I'd rather not be here at all, but you know Sakura." He surprisingly admitted.

"I guess not even you can escape Sakura." Your voice a little more confident this time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked a little irritated.

"Well, I mean, you always seem to annihilate any competition that comes your way. I mean you've mostly trained by yourself and you were at the top of your class in the academy. You're amazing." You ramble.

Neji moved closer. "You really think I'm amazing?" he asked.

"I do." you felt yourself blush.

He moved in closer, places his hands on either side of your head and leans in so that he was only inches away. "Then would it surprise you that I know your secret?"

Your face grows hot. "W-what secret?" you stutter trying to play dumb.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." He says staring into your eyes as if trying to encourage you to make a move. Your heart starts beating faster as you stare back.

Slowly, he leans in and kisses your lips. Your heart flutters and your whole body gets warm.

He breaks the kiss. "That secret."

You breath heavily.

"Do you want to know my secret?" Neji asks.

All you can manage is a nod.

He leans in close to your ear. "I like you too." he says in a whisper then begins kissing your neck.

You gasp as his lips peck your neck. You throw your arms around his neck and he works his kisses back to your mouth. His tongue boldly asks for entrance and you give no argument. His tongue explores your mouth claiming it as his. You melt into the kiss and begin to weave your fingers through his hair. His hands move to your back and he pulls you into him. You can feel the warmth and firmness of his body. As he continues to kiss you, you snake your hands under his shirt and memorize every feature. His torso is rigid and firm, but his skin is soft.

He responds by moving his hands to your hips and pinning you against the wall. He moves his kisses from your mouth to the sweet spot on your neck which he finds almost immediately. You let out a light moan as you catch your breath. You move your hands back to his hair and intertwined your fingers in its softness. He presses his hips into yours and migrates one hand to your cheek as he goes back to kissing your can now clearly feel just how much he's enjoying lightly grind against him. He moves his other hand from your hips to your waist underneath your shirt and using his hips he presses you against the wall to restrict your movement. It was more forceful than you expected and it made a thump. His hand then travels up your stomach to your breast and grabs it firmly.

"Neji." you moan breaking the kiss for just a moment.

Your whole body is emitting heat and you feel as if you're barely able to stand, but Neji keeps you in place. He then pulls your shirt off in one smooth motion and begins kissing your stomach then works his way up to the opposite breast his hand has been on. He moves his hand from your face and gently frees your breast from your bra and begins kissing and sucking on your nipple. The heat you had been feeling previously felt like it had doubled, if that was even possible, and you let out a moan much louder than you had intended. Because Neji was at your breast you were no longer pinned so you boldly place your hand on his lower region over top of his clothes and begin moving your hand up and down.

"(Y/N)." He moans.

You were ready for whatever he had next, but he helped put you back in place and handed you your shirt. You just finished pulling it on when the doors flung open.

"Time's up." Sakura announced.

Neji, without a word, took your hand and led out of the closet and out the front door.


	3. Chapter 2: Kiba (Updated)

Kiba

"Who's got 12?" you ask.

"That's me." Kiba pipped up. "You wait here Akamaru."

Kiba stood up and strode to the closet. He stopped and waited when he realized you hadn't done the same yet. Your felt your face go so red you knew everyone could see it.

"Come on (Y/N). There's no getting out of this." Sakura said as she grabbed your wrist to pull you up and then pushed you into the closet.

Once you were both inside Sakura closed the doors and placed a chair in front.

"7 minutes starts now!" Sakura called.

You put your back against the wall and slid down so your knees were to your chest. Kiba was one of your closest friends and everyone else, but him, knew about your crush on him. When it came to Kiba you were almost as bad as Hinata with Naruto.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." you say as you blush.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." he offers.

Your heart sinks. Maybe he didn't like you the way you liked him. You muster up all the courage you can to try and tell him how you feel.

"Kiba…"

"Hn?"

"I… I …"

"You what?" he asked kind of confused at your inability to speak.

"I… would like… to… play." You finally manage.

"You do?" Kiba asked appearing suddenly inches from your face.

"Y-Yes…" You feel your face glow a bright red.

Kiba closes the distance between you two and intently studies your face. Feeling a little intimidated you look away. He gently grabs your chin with his thumb and first finger and directs your face back to his. After a moment of gazing into his piercing eyes he plants a firm kiss on your lips. You melt as his warm lips claim yours. You feel yourself relax and you let your knees fall away from your chest. Kiba then moves to be on top of you and intensifies his kisses. You feel him nibble on your bottom lip to open your mouth to gain entrance. His tongue freely explores your mouth and then wrestles with your tongue. You bring one of your hands up to the back of his head and play with his hair. Then in one smooth motion he quickly, but gently, pulls you away from the wall and lays you on the floor on your back.

He moves from your mouth to your neck and begins to bite the soft skin on your neck. You gasp at the slight, but pleasurable pain and instinctively dig your nails into his neck. Kiba growls in pleasure and moves a hand up under your shirt and grabs your breast.

"Kiba..." you gasp and blush.

Kiba continues biting your neck, harder this time, but you love it. Your whole body seems to pulse with heat every time you feel the sharp point of his teeth on your tender neck. Your breath is heavy and you boldly try to move your hand to his lower region, but he stops you. He takes both of your arms and pins them above your head with one hand as he continues to ravish you. Then he expertly uses his knee to rub up against your womanhood. Every time you felt the pressure, a wave of pleasure would wash over you.

Right at the moment when you weren't sure if you could take any more Kiba stopped suddenly and stood you up. He pulls you close to him, you can feel just how turned on he is, and he plants one more firm kiss on you when …

SWOOSH!

Sakura flung the doors open and everyone saw you with locked lips.

You blush and try to pull away but Kiba holds you there a little longer to finish the kiss. Once he released his hold he weaved his fingers through yours and sat back down and placed you on his lap.

"How did you know time was almost up?" You lean and whisper in his ear.

"I asked Shino ahead of time to send one of his bugs to dig at the wood of the door when there was only about a minute left. Because of my good hearing I was able to hear the scratching." Kiba answered in a whisper back.

"S-So what does this mean for us now?"You ask.

"It means you're my girl now."

"Okay." you agree with a smile.


	4. Chapter 3: Shino (Updated)

Shino

"Who's got 9?" you ask.

"That would be me." Shino answered suddenly appearing behind you.

You let out a sigh and walk silently with Shino and get nervous as Sakura closes the doors.

"7 Minutes starts now." she called.

You lean up against the wall not really sure what to do. You figure Shino is too shy so the time will probably pass by without anything happening.

Recently you've developed a crush on Shino. His bugs never really bothered you because you are a nature loving person to begin with.

"Did you want to play?" Shino asks in his low tone.

"Only if you want to, Shino, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Then as if appearing out of thin air Shino appears in front of you only inches away from your face.

"You have taken notice of me, so it's only fair that I notice you."

A little surprised at his forwardness you become speechless.

He gently kisses you and your lips fit perfectly together. You kiss back placing your hands on the back of his head. He responds by placing his hands gently on your waist and presses you against the wall.

As the kisses continue he moves a hand up to your cheek and lovingly caresses it. Your heart melts as the two of you continue to kiss. You open your mouth slightly letting him know he has permission to explore your mouth, an opportunity he gladly takes. As he explores your mouth, he presses his body into yours and lifts you up by your rear end. Your legs instinctively wrap around him. His firm hands on your butt are a comforting support as he keeps you pinned to the wall. You run your fingers through his dark brown hair as his kisses travel down the front of your neck and to your collarbone.

"Shino..." is all you can manage being wrapped up in his affection for you. For someone as shy as he is, he was quite passionate.

His kisses make their way back to your mouth. Slowly you slide down the wall and end up flat on your back. You gasp as you feel his hand gently make it's way onto the sensitive skin of your stomach. His hand freely explores both of your breasts and your stomach. You reach a hand up and feel is abs strong and rigid. Lifting your (s/c) shirt, he trails his kisses across your stomach and up to your cleavage. "Shino… we're just about out of time." You say.

"I know." he answers as he puts your shirt back in place and quickly pulls you up just as Sakura opens the doors. He takes you by the hand and leads you to the couch where you sit side by side.

He places his arm around you, then he leans in. "Will you be my girl?"


	5. Chapter 4: Sasuke

Sasuke

"Which one of you lucky guys has 4?" you call out knowing you have every guy there drooling over you.

"That'd be me." Sasuke says.

Except him. You two constantly got attention from the other gender, but never attracted each other. Or so you thought. Your pride caused the two of you to bump head, a lot. You guys both sigh and head to the closet. The look on Sakura's face was priceless. If she didn't want Sasuke getting paired off with anyone else then she shouldn't have started the game. Sakura grudgingly closed the closet doors.

Sasuke leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So, Sasgay, you plan on being a party pooper and pouting the whole seven minutes?" You say getting right in his face.

"Get away from me," he put his hand on your face and pushes you away. "And don't call me that."

"What? Sasgay?"

"Yes… That."

"Well, I wouldn't call you that if would put a shirt on. Honestly… You complain about all the girls falling all over you when you clearly don't help the situation. The only conclusion is that you're gay. I mean really, your first kiss was Naruto."

That last comment about Naruto seemed to push him over the edge as he suddenly was pinning you to the wall. You look into his eyes to see that they glow bright red with his sharingan.

"I'm not gay."

"Prove it." You smirk.

He kissed you firmly and slammed his hips into yours causing a thump. You clearly feel his manhood against you. You feel yourself get wet in reaction to him. He broke the kiss, but kept his face close to yours.

"Well, I guess my suspicions were false."

"Damn right they were."

"So you want me that badly, hn?"

"You want me too, sweetheart."

"I don't know what…"

Before you could finish your objection he snaked his hand down the front of your shorts and easily slid his fingers inside you. It caught you by surprise and you gasp loudly, but Sasuke quickly muffled it with his other hand.

Once he was sure you would be quiet he removed his hand from your mouth and began kissing you. His tongue demands entrance, which you try your best to deny. He hits your g-spot with his fingers causing you to gasp and he takes his chance. Your tongues fight for control as you try to wiggle a hand free, but it's no use. You moan into his kisses as he moves his fingers inside you. He releases your hands and uses his now free hand to pull your shorts and panties down. He crouches down and begins to drive you crazy with his tongue. You try to stop yourself from moaning, but you can't help it. He pulls his fingers out and stands up, frees his manhood and lines himself up ready to enter you.

"Beg for it." he whispers.

At this point you are completely at his mercy.

"Please, Sasuke… I want you… I'll do anything."

Satisfied with your answer he plunges into you silencing your moan with his mouth.

He feels so good inside you as he lifts you up and begins to thrust. Your legs wrap around him and you move yourself with his thrusts. After a few more moments of him quickly thrusting inside you, the two of you climax together.

Realizing there is only about a minute left you and Sasuke hurry to fix yourselves. The doors swish open just as you finish straightening up. Sasuke gives you a hard spank. While everyone laughs, Sasuke leans in and whispers to you.

"That was only seven minutes, imagine what I could do in sixty."


	6. Chapter 5: Kakashi

Kakashi

"Who's got 6?"

"And here I was thinking I could just watch." A familiar voice says from the back of the room. He makes his way forward and your eyes go wide.

"Kakashi Sensei?! What are you doing here?!"

"Do you really think I would be wise to refuse Sakura?"

"I guess not…" You snap a quick glare at Sakura since she's the only one you confided in about your long standing infatuation with your Sensei.

"After you." He says.

You feel heat flood your cheeks as you head into the closet. Kakashi soon followed.

"7 minutes!" Sakura cheers getting annoyingly giddy. She closes the doors and then silence.

You are grateful for the darkness because now you can feel that your face is on fire. You know that your feelings for Kakashi are completely inappropriate, but you can't help it.

You shyly back into a corner fully expecting nothing to happen. But instead of feeling hard wall behind you, you feel the warmth of another body. Two strong arms wrap around you and you feel the heat of his breath against your neck.

"It feels good to finally hold you." He whispers in your ear.  
"K-Kaka-shi S-Sensei…"

"You don't need to say anything. I've known for a while."

He releases you only to turn you around, so that you are facing him, and pulls you back into him. He tips your chin up and gazes deeply into your (e/c) eyes. You clearly see the red of his sharingan eye and find yourself in awe as he pulls his mask down to reveal his chiseled face and square jaw.

You almost don't even get a chance to fully appreciate it as he gently presses his lips against yours. They are soft and warm. You feel your heart melt and you lean into the kiss. He turns the both of you around so that you are now the one against the wall. Your hands work their way into his snow white hair. His hands simultaneously traveled from your thighs up past your hips, past your waist, and finding their place on your bust and giving a light squeeze.

You moan into the kiss at the sensation and your hands leave his head to unzip his vest and find their way under his shirt. The heat of his core is evident as you lightly trace your fingers over him. His hands slide down your torso and sneaks them underneath your (s/c) shirt and they rest on your waist as his kisses trail down to your neck.

Nothing else exists for you except this moment. Kakashi, the man you love despite everything, is showing you just how much he cares for you. You begin to be bold and start to lift his shirt up but he stops you.

"We don't have time for more."

"You're right, Snowflake." You sigh.

He straightens himself up and you do the same. "Snowflake? That's a new one."

"Your hair is white like snow and even though you appear to copy those around you, you are still unique." You say feeling unafraid now that you know exactly how he feels. The truth is that you'd thought about the nickname long and hard, promising yourself that you would call him that if the impossible ever became a reality.

"I like it." He says tipping your face towards his and gives you one quick kiss, before putting his mask back on just as the doors swung open.

You go to step out of the closet but you trip on your own feet because of how weak your knees got. You crash into Kakashi and both of you fall to the floor. You go to apologize but Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone?!" Sakura rages.

"Sakura… if it's all the same to you, I'm gunna go home now." You tell her and walk out of the house without waiting for her response.

You power walk all the way home running through everything that happened. Even though it had been a shadow clone, there was no doubt in your mind that Kakashi felt the same way about you that you did about him.

You reach your home and go inside, locking the door behind you.

"I figured you'd come here."

You nearly jump out of your skin and turn around to attack the intruder but he effortlessly stops you. You find yourself staring into the face of the man whose clone just spent seven minutes in a closet with you.

"This isn't another clone is it?"

"Not at all." He pulls you into him and pulls down his mask. "I wouldn't want to send a clone for what I'm about to do now."

He presses his lips firmly on yours as he slides his hands to your rear and lifts you up. You wrap your legs around him and you kiss him back with just as much passion as he takes you to the bed.


	7. Chapter 6: Choji

Choji

"Who's got 17?" You ask.

"That would be me."

You look and see Choji start walking towards the closet. He pauses when he reaches you and holds out his hand. "Shall we?"

You feel a slight heat in your cheeks as you take his hand and the two of you enter the closet. Sakura closes the doors behind you and the darkness surrounds you.

You lean against the wall and let your eyes adjust to the low light. You aren't sure what to do. Choji has always been kind to you in the past. You've been friends since the academy and he was always an encouragement to you. It's been about a year now, since you admitted to yourself that you had feelings for him. The only problem was, you don't know how he feels about you.

You let out a sigh.

"Everything alright, (Y/N)?" Choji asks

"I'm fine…" You don't know what else to say.

"Would you like some chips?" You hear a chip bag rustling as he opens it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Your eyes have adjusted to the dark, so you make your way over to his figure. He holds out the bag and you take a small amount, as to not be rude and take too much.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

You look up and you can see his sweet face. He is right there. Your heart starts to flutter and beat rapidly.

"Choji?"

He finishes off the bag of chips and crumples the empty bag, putting it in his pocket to throw away later.

"Hm?" His eyes lock with yours.

You can't take it anymore. You need to know how he feels.

"(Y/N), are you-"

You cut him off by planting your lips on his. He is stiff at first, then he places his hands on your waist and pulls you close. Your arms go around his neck as you deepen the kiss. His lips are exactly as you imagined they would be; soft and gentle.

You end the kiss and lock eyes with him again.

"And I was starting to think Shikamaru was pulling my leg." Choji smiled at you.

"What do you mean?"

"He told me you had a crush on me."

Your face heats up. "W-Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me yourself."

You rest your forehead against his. "Do you feel the same way?"

He pulls away slightly and tilts your face upwards. "I wouldn't have kissed back if I didn't."

Before you can say anything else, he places his lips perfectly on yours and your lips dance together as you make out.

The two of you are so lost in the moment, you don't realize the door is open until you hear the hoots, hollers, and whistles of the spectators.

Choji slowly pulls away and leads you to the couch. He sits down and pulls you onto his lap.

"Does this mean you two are finally together?" Shikamaru asks.

"If that's what (Y/N) wants." Choji answers.

You lean in and give him a peck on the cheek. "More than anything."


	8. Chapter 7: Gaara

Gaara

"Who's got 2?" You ask as you scan the room.

You see Gaara stand up and start walking without saying a word.

The Kazekage?! Was he really willing to do this? Couldn't this hurt his reputation? Never mind the fact that whenever you saw him your knees would go weak.

You are still preoccupied with your thoughts when Sakura and Ino 'help' you into the closet by giving you a harder than necessary shove. You tumbled forward but before you could hit the floor, you felt something wrap around your waist.

"Are you alright?" Gaara's low voice gave you chills; the good kind.

"I am now…"

Gaara stands you up and retracts his sand.

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it."

You lean against the wall and try to think of something to say. As you think, your eyes adjust to the dark and you see Gaara making his way over to you. Your heart starts to beat wildly was he places his hand on the wall behind you and leans in close.

"Do you fear me?" He asks.

You quickly shake your head. "N-No, of course not…"

"Then why are you breathing shallow?"

"I-I… It's because I…" The words didn't want to form on your lips.

"When words fail, actions are required."

Your heart beats even faster as he leans in slowly. He pulls aside your (h/c) hair and you feel is breath on your neck. He pauses for a moment and the tickle of his breath has an intoxicating effect on you. Finally, he presses his lips gently on your neck.

A small moan escapes your lips and you wrap your arms around him as heat fills your whole body. You want to stay in this moment, but he eventually pulls away.

"W-Why'd you stop?"

Gaara gives you a smile. "Because, I wanted to see your face." His hand gently caresses your cheek.

"C-Can you do it again?" You mentally smack yourself. That didn't come out the way it was supposed to.

Gaara doesn't answer but he leans in again. You close your eyes and prepare for it, but this time he firmly claims your lips. The heat you felt before doubles and you feel him wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

Your arms go around his neck and you become lost in the moment. His warm lips mate with yours and you feel like your life is complete, nothing could ruin this moment.

Hoots and whistles snap you back to reality.

Except that...

Gaara backs away slowly and you feel your face grow hot enough to burn off a layer of skin. Gaara gently takes your hand and guides you back to where he was sitting. He lifts you and places you on his lap. Once the attention shifts to Naruto and Hinata's turn, Gaara leans in and whispers in your ear.

"Will you be mine?"

You look at him bashfully and nod. Who knew a silly game would actually get you with the man of your dreams.


End file.
